The Voice
by dearserpent
Summary: The Voice AU where Harry, Draco, Luna and Neville are the judges. Slight Drarry one-shot.


_**The VOICE**_

JUST at the end of the contestant's singing, the judges stood, clapping with excitement. Before any of the judges spoke, Draco Malfoy took the opportunity with a shout.

" _Welcome_ –to _team–Malfoy_!" he swung a fist at each of his emphasis.

Harry Potter, one of the judges, snapped his head over at Draco's direction right beside him: wide eyes and jaw dropping. From clapping, he threw his arms out disbelievingly. " _WHAT?_ " he laughed and pressed his hands together, begging at the singer. "Please–please. Please don't listen to him."

"No. No no. Listen to me!" said Draco in a exhausting tone with a shake of his head.

Another judge laughed as well. "Yeees, Harry. You tell 'im!" said Neville.

Soon after that, the judges quickly went back to their seats and gave a smile at their contestant.

"What's your name?" Harry nodded.

"Well, my name is Nymphadora Tonks."

Neville stared at the woman, figuring how to pronounce her name. He blinked at the rest of the judges, then back at the contestant. "…what?"

"Tonks. Just–call me Tonks."

"And where are you from, Tonks?" the last judge, Luna Lovegood, spoke.

"I'm from Hufflepuff."

The crowd cheered loudly and Neville puffed up his chest, lightly patting his chest proudly while giving Malfoy a knowing look.

Draco, on the other hand, started whining. He hit his forehead against the desk of his chair, pointing indirectly at Longbottom.

"Merlin. Damnit–damn it!" he cried, then grabbed the edges of the desk, leaning against it as he sulked. He whined some more " _Why_ –do you _have_ –to _be_ –from _there_!"

Neville rose his brows and turned to Malfoy with a diva expression. "Hey. You don't see me complaining about Slytherins."

Draco scoffed and waved at Tonks in protest. "Her whole family's from Slytherin!"

While the two judges argued, Harry interrupted. "I'm guessing you're from the Black family, then?"

Tonks smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am."

"You speak a little of French. No?" he continued excitedly.

"Uh, oui. je parle francais."

"Tu parles d'autre langues que francais?" Malfoy suddenly intervene with interest at the sound of French.

"Peut-etre un peu d'espagnol."

"Peux-tu dire quelque chose en espagnol?"

Tonks tilted her head and waved dramatically. "Hola!"

Draco laughed and waved back. "Hola."

As the conversation went on, Harry and Neville groaned. Harry was the loudest, dropping his head on the desk as Neville dropped his head back, rolling his eyes.

"I should _never_ have said anything…" Harry complained.

Luna reached out to pat his back. "It's alright, Harry. It's not the first time this happened."

And that seemed to make it worse, so Harry just buried his head in his arms, whimpering, sulking, pouting and groaning again.

" _Every French people always go to Draco's team._ " Harry puled in Parseltongue.

At the sound of hissing, Malfoy straightened up from his seat and quickly shut up. He slowly turned his head towards the sulking man and frowned. " _Harry!_ "

The man with rounded glasses also turned his head, cheek pressed on the desk. He chewed his bottom lip and continue to speak in Parseltongue. " _What?_ "

Draco's shoulders fell and he whined, crying with arousal. "You _know_ how I feel when you speak like that!"

"And that's sex language, y'all!" Neville shouted to the laughing crowd.

"Harry Potter, if you don't sit on my lap this very instant, I will drag your ass all the way here." the blond growled possessively, pointing at his lap and waiting for said man to inch closer.

As Harry went over and sat comfortably on Draco's lap, the man from Slytherin wrapped his arms around strong waist and buried his face to muscled back, inhaling the scent of musk and spice. Howls and whistles drew in and Luna interrupted.

"The song you chose was very appropriate. It's definitely you. I understand–"

"She _under_ stand that. I _over_ stand that." Neville added.

Draco turned to the crowd and cupped his hands around his mouth. "HE MADE UP A _WORRDDD!_ "

"–if you don't get in my team, but even so, if you choose another, the Nargles might take away your voice and your wonderful talent."

The three men stared at her with a mixed of confusion and uncertainty.

"…what?" blinked Neville.

'Nargles?' Draco mouthed and Harry pat his arm with sympathy.

"You don't want to know, Draco."

"Anyway, I should let you know that I was the first one to turn by a long shot." said the Slytherin.

The brunet on his lap rolled his eyes. "Who gives a fuck about that?"

The blond shrugged and drew up his arms. "Well that's important. Because I saw what you guys failed to see."

"Well that's because you turned around and you can see!" Neville called out from the other end of the chairs with a laugh.

"Besides!" Harry shook his head and looked at Tonks. "The only little link you're missing is me–"

"Me."

The man of Gryffindor rose his brows and turned to give Draco a look before back to Tonks. He pressed and hand to his chest. "I'm the missing link, you know."

Draco pointed at himself from behind, whispering. " _I'm the missing link._ "

Harry swatted the man's arm and Neville took over.

"I should know the feeling. My wife, Hannah, introduced me to that song. I used to–"

"He's going to play the 'wife card.'"

"By the number of times he mentioned his wife, he must love her a lot."

"Just the same old song with this guy."

Harry, Draco and Luna spoke at the same time, and Neville gave them a look, arm on the desk. "You're bloody damn right I'm going to play the 'wife card.' Shut up."

Everyone laughed.

"But I should tell you that Fate brought us together. "Neville spread out his arms at Tonks with a brilliant smile in hope of persuasion.

" _AWWH_." Malfoy threw his head back, shouting out loud to the crowd with a tease.

"And–"

"How _CUTE_."

Harry ignored the men and spoke up again. "Tonks. You're going to need someone who's done this before–as an artist–"

"We've all done this before." said Neville.

"–who can give you–As a Gryffindor artist." Harry pointed out at Neville.

"Oh no…" said man hid his face in his hands and the judges laughed.

' _Never too late to back down from Harry, Longbottom._ ' Draco spoke to himself, wrapping his arms back around the man on his lap as Harry continued.

"I'm speaking–"

"And you know what, maybe–" interrupted Neville.

"–from the bottom of my heart–"

The man of Hufflepuff lifted his head to resume–"You know with–" and dropped his head with a stop when the Gryffindor spoke at the same time again.

"–all things are going to get…" Harry looked at Neville. "On this competition."

A beat and Neville took control.

"And when we–"

"Sorry." apologized Harry.

Neville sighed with a smile on his lips.

"Moving forward! I should remind you that I turned first." Draco made of circling motion with his finger to prove his point.

Harry dropped his head back on the man's shoulder with a groan. "Always with the 'I turned first' line."

At Tonks, Neville said; "And would you want Malfoy as your coach? He whines all the time. Would you like a childish coach?"

"Hey! Guitly of Passion, okay? In the–Third Degree…" Draco turned at Neville, then leaned back on his chair, scratching his head and looking away with a guilt expression. "…what ever the bloody hell that means…

"But anyway, Tonks' coming to my team and–"

"Ah–ah ah ah!" Harry lifted a finger at Draco. "Not without my permission, you won't."

Draco chuckled and pecked Harry's cheek.

"Draco can never say 'no' to someone he loves." said Luna,

"I can so!" the blond male protested.

"No you can't, Draco." Harry spoke up, resulting Draco to huff childishly.

"Since you're female and I'm female. I'm sure we are meant to be together." said Luna dreamily. "I can make sure the Nargles stay away from you."

"Should I be happy not to be a female artist?" asked Draco. "Do all girls talk about… Nargles?"

"Well–I mean, you do sound like a girl sometimes…" said Neville.

"And sometimes behaves like one too." Harry added.

To Neville. "Why would you even say something like–" Malfoy turned to Harry, confused. "Wait–what did you say?"

Harry and Neville laughed.

"Can we just let her choose a coach?" pout Draco as he ran his hands over Harry's thighs, trailing them higher towards his crotch.

The brunet hummed lowly, melting against his lover's body while attempting to thrusting his hips to Draco's hands. He held back a moan by chewing his lips as fingers found his skin to unbutton his jeans. He gasped when the blond's tongue licked his ear and moaned loudly. The girls in the crowd drew a riot of squeals.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? Are you giving a heart-attack to the fans?" Neville rose a brow.

"I just don't want Harry to persuade anyone to join his team." Draco rocked against Harry's body.

Tonks quickly called out the first name that came into mind, embarrassed at the lewd scene in front of her. "I choose Neville!"

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin paused action and looked at Tonks with a frown, jaw dropping, disbelieving expression.

" _WHAT?_ "

" _YES!_ "


End file.
